Heal me
by Shelly Webster
Summary: Set after the adoption
1. Chapter 1

Entire family celebrated Callie's adoption, Lena's parents got the food, Stef's mom got the drinks. Some of their neighbors came…it was a big thing. Everybody was happy, but him. Brandon couldn't pretend to be happy for her. He was watching her from the distance. She was smiling, but no one knew that her heart was torn behind that smile and happiness all of them saw. Brandon went to his room and got a bottle of whisky out of his secret stash. He drank himself to sleep that night. Same pattern continued until he graduated. He drunk himself to sleep every night and avoided to spend time with her at all cost. Callie tried to talk to him. She tried to get him to talk to her when they were alone, but he never did. He would lock himself in the room and either drink or write music. His music and lyrics became very dark but no one had an idea what was happening. After the graduation, moms offered to take them camping, but Brandon made an excuse to stay at home. He said he has some piano things. Stef was happy he was playing again, so she didn't try to get him to change her mind. Callie had a feeling something was happening, but didn't dare to ask. Since the adoption, they haven't spoken at all. He would barely talk to her in the house, even during the meals and family time.

Camping had fun moments. When she was not feeling bad for Brandon, she managed to enjoy. No one had an idea what was happening inside of her. She was questioning if she did right thing every day since the adoption. Mariana found her sitting on the dock alone. She took a seat beside her and Callie didn't notice her.

''Hey, are you ok?''

''I am…''

''Are you sure?''

''Yes…''

''What is up with you and Brandon?''

Callie didn't know what to say.

''What do you mean?''

''Before the adoption, you were joined by the hip and now… You barely talk…''

''It's…nothing…''

''What happened?''

''Nothing Mariana… Just, drop it…''

''You don't look happy…''

''I am not, but it doesn't matter anymore…''

''It matters to me…''

''Some other time… I just need to clear my head…''

Mariana was about to leave when she turned towards Callie…

''If you want to talk, I am here for you…''

''I know… Thank you…''

After they came home, there was a shock for all of them. Brandon's closet was empty and his keyboard was gone. Stef was out of her mind. She called Mike, called some of Brandon's friends but no one had an idea where he went. She and Mike checked his bank account and found out he emptied it and that there was much more money than they expected. Kids had different reactions to it. Jesus was surprised, Mariana was furious, Jude was confused and Callie was grave silent. She didn't say a word about it, even when Mariana wanted to talk and throw a lot of insults to Brandon. She was hurt, and Callie sort of got it, but she couldn't talk about how she felt. They all found a way to live with the fact Brandon was not at home. Stef wanted to believe he went early to college, because he got accepted to Julliard, but since she had no news of him there in the beginning of September, she sort of gave up. She knew he was not missing, so she couldn't count on police help. So after some time, they all found the way to live with him gone. There were a lot of questions in their mind, but they were not sure when they would have a chance to ask them.

 **Two years later**

Callie was starting college. She stayed in California and she was accepted to UCLA. She was still living at home and moms let her move in into Brandon's room. She didn't change anything in there and she even fought Mariana few times for it. She tried to pack Brandon's things and make the room more girly, but Callie didn't let her. Twins were seniors now and Mariana was over the moon with all the dances and things. She was dating a new boy and they were in love. Jesus, the player of the house, found a girlfriend and they were ok. She was one of the sexy, sassy Latinas he loved, so he was back to his type. Jude had a new boyfriend and Callie was single. She didn't date anyone since the adoption and she was not in the mood to meet anyone. Moms set her up few times, but she friend zoned the boys pretty fast. All of them wanted her to be happy and finally date. They were worried why she shut down. Before the adoption there was Wyatt, guy from the center and now… She was so alone that it was disturbing. She would spend a lot of time in her room with books and only people she was out with were her GU friends. Mariana was in the mall when she saw Wyatt. Their communication was a bit awkward after the sex thing and Callie learning about it, but it was water under the bridge now.

''Hey…''

''Hey Mariana… How are things?''

''Crazy, busy… You?''

''I'm working at some car shop and I live here. My mom and I came back.''

''Cool…''

''Yeah…''

''Wyatt…''

''Yes?''

''Do you have time for a drink or something?''

''Sure, why not…''

They went to the café and Mariana had bunch of questions for him and so did he.

''And how are things at home now that lovebirds are eighteen?''

''What?''

''Callie? Is she finally happy?''

''Well, she is moping around the house for two years now…But I finally have my space… She moved in to Brandon's room… So she is moping by herself…''

''And Brandon?''

''He is gone?''

''What happened?''

''After Callie god adopted, he left…''

''She got adopted?''

''Yes, why are you so surprised? It was plan all along…''

''But…''

''But what?''

''I thought she would…''

''She would what?''

''She didn't pick him… Ha…!''

''Ok… What are you talking about?''

''One thing… After the adoption, she didn't date anyone?''

''No, she never came close to a boy. Moms and I tried to set her up, but she friend zoned them right on spot. She still does… Only people she sees are here friends from GU… I am thinking she is gay…''

Wyatt laughed at Mariana…

''She is not…''

''But why then? All the guys were hot!''

''Because she is in love…''

''With who?''

''You can't guess?''

''No! You?''

''No, she was never in love with me…''

''But you dated…''

''Because she never dared to date the one she loved…she still loves…''

''Who?''

''I always believed she would finally grow a pair and admit…Especially after…''

''What? I am getting inpatient here...''

''Ever since I met Callie, she loved just one person…''

''Who?''

''Brandon…''

''WHAT?''

Mariana was staring at him with her eyes wide opened..

''What are you talking about?''

''Callie and him were madly in love…''

''When?''

''From the moment she walked into your house…''

''NO!''

''He wrote that song you love for her…''

''What? No! It's not for her…''

''Remember the lyrics…''

Mariana was trying to block all the insinuations he was making. No, they were siblings… They couldn't be in love…

''They promised it was over…''

''When?''

''She even said to the judge she didn't love him…''

Mariana told the story of the adoption and all to Wyatt who looked at her a bit shocked…

''And how did he took it?''

''We made party for her… They were siblings… And your story doesn't add up.''

''And did they have sibling relationship?''

''What are you talking about?!''

''How were they at home?''

Mariana tried to think. She couldn't remember seeing them in the same room if it was not some family time or eating.

''Not talking…''

''How did you take it?''

''Take what?''

''Her being in love with him?''

''Hard… But he loved her too…so I really had nothing to complain about. They were in love so much that I really felt like I was intruding on them, not Brandon on us.''

''Are you sure?''

''Mariana, I am pretty sure. We always broke up because she couldn't forget him. My guess is that she is in love with Brandon…''

''No…. That is stupid! They are siblings…''

''Newsflash…. They never were…''

''I don't want to think about it…''

''And that's ok…''

They talked about some other things because Mariana needed the image of Callie and Brandon in love out of her head. She couldn't think of that. When she got home her moms were in the kitchen cooking, Jude and his boyfriend were in the living room working of science project. Jesus and his girl were upstairs and Callie was in her room. She was sitting on the window and reading a book. Mariana got in and closed the door.

''Hey M…''

''Hey… You would never guess who I saw today?''

''Who?''

''Wyatt…''

''Oh…''

''And we had a nice chat…''

''Is he back?''

''Yes, with his mom…''

Mariana wanted to test his theory of Callie loving Brandon… She had to be sneaky about it…

''Callie… I have an idea… Why don't you go out with him?''

''What?''

''I finally figured it out… Since you broke up with him, you were single… You still love him… So I was thinking , we could call him. I told him you were single all this time… He was happy to know you still think of him… I find it romantic…''

''Mariana, that is…just… NO! I never loved him. It was a mistake… Both times… I used him to… I… NO! Don't invite him to dinner… We were together so I could just try not to think of…''

''Brandon?''

And Callie froze….


	2. Chapter 2

Brandon and Matt had a good band. They played a lot and could make ok living from it. They did all, weddings, celebrations, clubs and they were happy with it. Matt was married to the singer of their band and he and his wife lived good life together. Other band members were also in serious relationships… and so was Brandon… In a way… He was really committed to his bottle. After every gig they played, he would lock himself in his room or apartment and drink the night away. Matt had no idea how far it went until one night when he came to see Brandon and saw his passed out through the window. His wife helped him brake the glass and they called ambulance right away. He was alive, but barely there. It took them few hours to get him to react. He had severe alcohol poisoning. Matt's wife tried to find name of some family member in Brandon's phone, but there was none. Brandon woke up and he was not in a good mood.

''Hi man…''

''Why would you do it?''

''Do what?''

''Kill yourself with drinking…''

''I did not…''

''By luck…''

''I am not drinking a lot… I just had a bit more to drink that night…''

Matt shook his head…

''No, you are an alcoholic… You have been drinking much more and much longer than you are willing to admit.''

''I am not...''

''Yes, you are and you are going to this place we found for you… Because next time you will be dead… Your health is in danger…You selfish idiot!''

After long battle with Brandon, Matt god him to check into this rehab place. At first, Brandon was pissed at his friends but they didn't mind. They knew that when he gets better he will thank them. Matt and his wife were sitting in their living room talking about Brandon. It has been two weeks since he was placed there and his therapist insisted he speaks with the family and that they are also included in the therapy.

''Did you inform his family?''

''No, I don't have their numbers…''

''And who did he put as his emergency contact?''

''Us…''

''Shoot… We have no idea how to find them…''

''Yes, we can't contact them…''

''What should we do?''

''Drive up there?''

''To California?''

''Yes…''

''You are crazy…''

''That is the best. It's not the news to brake over the phone…''

''Bella, what about him?''

''I'll be here…''

''Ok…''

Matt got into his car and he drove to the Foster's house. He had about sixteen hours to think of what he would tell them.

…..

Mariana had no chance to get any answers from Callie, because Jude came upstairs to call them to dinner. Moms made some new thing they wanted to try out and they even invited Mariana's boyfriend for dinner. It was nice evening, if you can put aside Callie's avoiding Mariana and Mariana's anger towards her sister. With the new information she had, entire time with Callie in the house and her and Brandon's behavior during the stay were entire different movie now. After diner, Callie went out for a walk and returned home when Mariana already went to bed. She couldn't sleep. Since Mariana mentioned Brandon and asked her about her feelings… She didn't want to talk about it. She couldn't talk about Brandon. She haven't mentioned him in years. In next two days, she avoided Mariana. She spent a lot of time out of house and when she was at home, she was locked in her room. Mariana wanted to talk, but she knew better than to pressure Callie. At two in the morning someone was at the door. It was not really a time for visitors so all the family members were at the Stairs waiting for Stef to open the door.

''Met? What are you doing here at this time?''

''I am sorry Mrs. Foster… I know it's late but I am here for an urgent matter…''

''What is it?''

''It's Brandon. He is at the hospital… We found him passed out…drunk… My wife and I… We called the ambulance. He is not ok…''

Stef stood frozen.

''Where is he?''

Matt told them the name of the hospital and all of them packed their bags and soon were in the car on the way to see Brandon. Stef woke Mike up on the way there.

''Mike, get ready, we are leaving to see Brandon…''

''You found him?''

''Yes, his friend came to tell us he found him passed out from booze…''

Mike lowered his head. He felt guilty of all that happened. He was never good example and always feared Brandon would follow his path. He didn't want his soon to live the same hell that addiction is. He wanted him safe and living better life. Callie was very quiet during the ride. Jude and Mariana were just watching her and developing million theories in their minds. They were all worried, but she was completely mute. Stef and Lena were trying to figure out what happened, but it didn't work. All their theories sounded stupid. Part of Mariana wanted to shout that Callie broke him, but she didn't. She couldn't do it to any of them. Moms would have too many questions and she was frightened of what might come up in therapy…They all arrived and it was time to see the doctor and Brandon too. Doctor Peterson was man in his fifties who has seen it all. He battled many addictions with his patients and he knew how important family is. But most important was that the patient feels loved and accepted.

''Hi, I am his mother, this is his father and these are his siblings…and my wife''

Doctor looked at all of them and offered his hands to Stef.

''I am very pleased to meet you. We have a lot of work ahead of us. He has been using for a long time and in therapy he doesn't want to share. Maybe he will share with all of you here…''

Callie looked at doctor….

''How is he?''

''Not well. We can't determine what triggered the drinking…. We know it has been happening for some time now. His friend Matt says it's more than a year..''

Doctor looked around and got his eyes on Callie.

''Can we talk in private?''

''Sure…''

All eyes were on them.

''I want to be there too… It's my son…''

''Not now Mrs. Foster… I need to talk to her first…''

''Why?''

''Her name was mentioned few times…''

''By whom?''

''Him, in the nightmares…''

''What?''

''Sometimes alcohol can provoke hallucinations and detox can too…''

Callie stepped towards the doctor and followed him into the office.

''Take a seat…''

Callie did what she wat told…

''I have something for you… Can you please explain this to me..''

She took the envelope from his hand and opened it. There were few pictures of them made in different times. Some were with family, some were from Stef's and Lena's wedding, fundraiser, beach, camping and there were few where they were kissing. There was one she loved very much. It was made in Daphne's apartment when they were planning her independent living. It was closeup of their kiss. He hair was messy and curly but they were happy and smiling into the kiss..

''Turn it…''

She turned the picture and found lyrics of one of the songs he loved. She was not surprised he picked the lyrics he did to write in the back.

'' _The world is full of refugees_

 _They're just like you and just like me_

 _But as people we have a choice_

 _To end the void with all its force_

 _So don't forget or don't pretend_

 _It's all the same now in the end_

 _It was set in a different life_

 _Destroys my days and haunts my nights?_

 _In the beginning when we were winning_

 _When our smiles were genuine_

 _In the beginning when we were winning_

 _When our smiles were genuine…''_

She read the lyrics and doctor gave her a Kleenex.

''It's Everlasting… He loves Manic Street preachers…''

''I love them too…Isn't he too young for that music?''

She wiped her eyes and nose and smiled…

''He has an old soul….''

She took another photo they made at the cabin. They were in bed, wrapped in the sheet and cuddled up. That was something moms should not see. She turned the picture and found some more lyrics behind.

 _It's not always rainbows and butterflies_

 _It's compromise that moves us along, yeah_

 _My heart is full and my door's always open_

 _You come anytime you want, yeah._

 _I don't mind spending every day_

 _Out on your corner in the pouring rain_

 _Look for the girl with the broken smile_

 _Ask her if she wants to stay awhile_

 _And she will be loved_

 _I know where you hide alone in your car_

 _Know all of the things that make you who you are_

 _I know that goodbye means nothing at all_

 _Comes back and begs me to catch her every time she falls_

Callie's eyes were full of tears. She felt so bad. She realized it was all her fault.

''I did this to him…''

''How?''

''I was never supposed to be adopted… I should have called my dad and told him to take me… But… I promised Jude…my brother I would be adopted… And I felt bad for the moms…And I broke us both… I lied to the judge… He asked me if I had feelings for Brandon…and I lied… We made love couple of hours before… I spent two days with him in that cabin… We made love entire weekend and I lied… He sat there and he had to hear I didn't love him…''

Callie was sobbing now… She cried so much that she started to choke on her tears….

''Does anyone know about this?''

''No… No one knows… I… I couldn't tell…I wanted to tell them so many times… Even before the adoption. I wanted to tell them I would rather be with him than adopted…''

''I think… I think that this issue is something bothering both of you and you need to resolve it… By the things he says and does, he still has strong feelings for you Callie.''

''How do you know?''

''He trashed his room last time we asked about you…''

''Oh, God…''

''Two of you must talk… Alone…''

''I can't…''

''You must. It's something that both of you need…''

''I can't face him…''

''Why?''

''I don't know what to tell him… I am afraid of what he will tell me…''

''In order for him to get better, he must resolve things with you. The rest of them are not as important. All of his lyrics, pictures and stuff are about you… Matt got them for him. We encourage our patients to surround themselves by their important things. And Matt got him his stuff. We had to search them for alcohol and drugs so we had to open each of the books and stuff. It's all about you.''

''So, what do I do now?''

''Face your fear… Come clean to all of them…''


	3. Chapter 3

As soon as she got out of the doctor's office, Callie found Jesus in the hallway. Moms were with Brandon and Mariana and Jude went to eat something.

''Jesus, I need you to do something for me…''

''What do you need?''

''I need you to take me to the bus station and don't ask anything…''

''Callie…''

''Please…I will explain soon… I just need to go home…''

''Ok… Fine.. But moms will kill me…''

''I will make sure you are off the hook as soon as I get back…''

''Ok…''

Jesus took her to the station and she took the bus home. Now she knew what she had to do. She had to make sure she does everything right… Bus ride was too long but she couldn't sleep. Her phone was ringing all the time. Moms, Jude, Mariana…all of them called but she didn't answer. She was on a mission and no one could compromise that. When she got home, Robert was waiting for her.

''When you called, you sounded worried… What is happening...?''

''I might need your help…''

She explained to him what she needed and he just listened.

''Are you sure?''

''Yes…''

''Ok, let's do this…''

They went to the court, filed the petition and waited to be received by one of Robert's friends who was a judge. He made sure to speed up the process, but the most he could do was a week instead of three weeks. She had a week for her adoption to be annulled. During hat time, she only talked to Jesus. Moms were grilling him on where she went and why she went and they were very pissed. They saw this as an act of not participating in helping Brandon.

…

Therapy with Brandon was pretty much dead end. He didn't really want to talk. Stef tried all she could to get him to talk, but it didn't work. He spoke very little. When he heard Callie was there, he felt glad, but when he heard she left, he was broken again. She left him, abandoned him again… He got conformation that she never really cared. Mike tried to get him to talk, but none of them couldn't get him to talk. During one of the last sessions he just blew up at them. His doctors had to sedate him. He called Stef out on the restraining order, never asking how he feels, diminishing value of his feelings and needs, never really trying to understand him. He called out Mike for being a crap father, absent, drunk all the time and again not on his side. He called out Lena for letting Stef make all the choices. Then he turned towards his siblings. He called out on Jesus for being such a baby and a man whore, he called out Mariana for being such a drama queen and Jude for never asking himself what was what Callie wanted or needed. He told them that the adoption was forced on her because Rita lied... and Callie lied too… That got their attention.

''What did she lie about?''

''Everything…''

''What did Callie lie about at the adoption hearing?''

Before Brandon could answer, Callie did…

''I lied about not being in love with him…''

They all turned towards the door where she stood.

''Callie, what are you talking about?''

''I was in love with him…I am in love with him…''

''But how? You were supposed to be siblings?''

''I will answer any of your questions, but now… I need to talk to Brandon…alone…''

Doctor was thinking about it. Usually he would make them talk in front of the family, but this time he feared that due to Stef's tendency to dominate each conversation, young lovers would never resolve their issue.

''Go to your room. I will tell the nurses and everyone to let her go with you and leave you to speak for three hours.''

Callie nodded and Brandon was hesitant to follow. It took him a lot to move from his chair and flow her.

''I don't know where to go...''

He showed her the way and she silently followed him. They got in and he took a seat on the bed. She sat on the chair and none of them knew how to start the conversation.

''Why are you here Callie?''

''I came to make things right…''

''What do you mean? You are here out of guilt? It took you two weeks?''

''Yes, it took two weeks, but not for the reason you think it did. I didn't run away from you when I left, I ran to you…''

''That makes no sense…''

''Brandon… I wanted to say that I loved you in that court room. I wanted to say it to moms right away, but I couldn't. I heard Stef telling Robert she will expose his affair if he doesn't sign the papers. I didn't want her to do it if I pick him…''

''So you picked to hurt me…''

''And myself too…''

''You don't look that hurt. You have good thing going on… You are at home…in college and I am here… In this prison…''

''I lived in my own prison for these two years. I didn't drink myself blind… I did something else…''

''What?''

She took off her pants and Brandon felt uncomfortable. He had no idea what was that all about…''

''What are you doing?''

''Wait just one moment.''

In her undies she went to the sink and let the water flow. She picked up paper towel and put it under the water. She wiped her tights and came back to Brandon… He didn't dare to look. He felt it was a bit too much just having her here. Seeing her half naked was a bit too much, but then he looked. He was not sure what he was looking at, but he noticed bright lines on her.

''Callie?''

''I cut… I started cutting…''

He sat on his bed again, holding his head in his hands.

''What happened to us? How did we get here?''

She didn't know what to tell him. Each thing she says could be wrong…

''We just bit more than we could chew. I am so sorry B… I never wanted you to suffer this much… I am sorry…''

'' I know you are…''

She put her pants back and took a seat beside him. He took her hand and they just sat in long silence. They had to process all that she said.

In the other room Stef was losing her mind.

''We have to talk to them and get thing in the clear….''

Lena wanted to know what on earth was happening, but she knew they needed to talk before they could talk to family about anything. She was still working on what Callie said about being in love with Brandon. Now it all made sense. All of them were happy and ignorant about the pain two of them must have felt.

''No, let them talk and resolve it…''

''Resolve what? They are brother and sister… THE END!''

''Stef, we all know there is more to it…''

''What is there? Lena, she is a Foster, she is his sister…''

''No, she is not… She is the woman he is in love with…''

''Please, don't ever say it… They are siblings…''

''Honey, they are not…''

Mike looked at his ex wife in silence. He wanted to say something, but had no idea what to say. Stef and Lena were both right in a way. Two of them were siblings, but also they were head over heels in love. He couldn't believe he never noticed that two teens felt that strongly about one another. When Callie came to the center, she didn't say she liked Brandon, she used the word love and Mile knew how big that word is for the girl.

''Stef, I think you are overreacting. Let them explain…''

''I can't let them. What were they thinking?!''

Mike just stood up…

''THEY WERE NOT! NO ONE THINKS WHEN THEY FALL IN LOVE! If we did, we wouldn't have dated half of the people we did… And you should be the last person to judge Stefanie Addams-Foster…''

No one ever heard Mike stand up to her like that.

''What does that mean?''

''After divorcing me, you got together with a woman! A woman…''

Lena was hurt by this…

''You left a husband and started dating a woman and took a lot of shit for it, but you stood by it. After some time you adopted the twins and made your family… You stood by your choice and took a lot of shit from Frank and anyone telling you it wouldn't last… But you stuck by your woman and here you are… Married and with a family. ''

''And what is your point?''

''Don't be a Frank to your own kids…''

Lena finally got the point. It was not attack on her, but on the reaction people had on their relationship.

''I know you Stef… And I know how much you were hurt by your father's comments and reactions. Don't do that to your son. Just because you don't understand their love, it doesn't make it wrong…''

''People would say it's…''

''People said a lot of shit about you and Lena…''

''It's different…''

''Why? Because it's your love story?''

''No, because we were never siblings…''

''Neither were them…''

Back in the room things were equally tense, but much quieter… Callie was trying that figure out what to say and how to address what she wanted to say.

''I just want you to know few things… Last thing I wanted in this life was to hurt you. And you and I were the only people who didn't get what they wanted…''

''And what did you want Callie?''

''You… I just wanted you and I to be happy and have amazing life together….''

''And now?''

She was silent…

''Now I don't want you… I need you to have a life at all….Any life…You can't imagine how much I was often tempted to cut a bit deeper… I was so low and I couldn't tell anyone…Not even my GU friends.''

He took her hand again and just squeezed it.

''And what do we do now?''

''We start over…''

''Start what? What is there to start? We are siblings… Even if I can never see you as a sister, you are an Adams Foster…''

She got off the bed and got to her bag. She got the envelope.

''What is that?''

''Reason I was not here with all of them…''

He took it and opened. He was a bit scared and uncomfortable…

''This is all I can give… I don't know what else Brandon… This is my investment into this relationship…''

He kept looking at the paper and at her… For some time his eyes just shifted from it to her in sort of disbelief.

''Is this for real?''

''Yes, it is…''

''Why did you do it?''

''Because I love you more than I ever believed I could love anyone…''

He threw the paper on the bed and went to her. He took her in his arms and just kissed her. The moment was pretty much like they had in the cottage. She was out of her clothes in a matter of seconds and he couldn't control himself. He had her…She was there… She was in his arms. He was finally touching and loving the person he missed the most during these two years. After making love to her, he just held her close. She was lying on top of him and he was kissing her face and lips repeating how much he loved her.

''But this doesn't solve anything…''

''I know.''

''I don't thrust you Callie… I love you, but I still fear what will happen in a few hours, days… We don't have good track record in keeping the promises…''

''What can I do to show you that I am in this for real?''

He was quiet for some time… She kept waiting for his answer, but she didn't get it. Just as he was about to say something Stef stormed into the room and she was followed by Mike, Lena and the rest of the family.


	4. Chapter 4

Stef was out of her mind.

''What do you think you are doing?! She is your sister!''

Young lovers covered themselves and looked at all of them at the door. Callie was so ashamed and Brandon had stone cold face… Now they know. For a moment he was glad they saw them in bed. Now she had no chance do deny him and deny what happened. Now she could not say there is nothing between them and she doesn't love him anymore. Now they finally knew! It took Mike few moments to react and try to stop Stef from getting into the room and attacking them.

''I think it is obvious what they are doing… We will be outside… Please, join us as soon as possible… NOW would be good too…''

They got back to the doctor's office and by their faces, he could have guessed what happened. That girl was a missing part of the Brandon puzzle. When they come, it will all become clear and part of the doctor feared how Stef will react. He had to warn her to be quiet and not let her interrupt the stories her son and that girl would tell.

''I knew they shouldn't have stayed alone! How did this happen? Doctor, do you have some opinion?''

''On what? I have no idea what happened?''

''They had sex.''

''Oh, so it happened.''

''What?''

''Sex…''

''Yes, we found them naked in bed. I am pretty sure they were not solving a crossword puzzle.''

''I agree Mrs. Foster- Adams.''

''And what do you suggest?''

''To let them speak when they come. And let me warn you. If you interrupt, you are leaving the room. Any interruption, that doesn't come from me or from one of them, will be sanctioned by asking you to leave the room.''

''What do you mean?''

''What you heard. I believe that girl is the essential person in discovering what got your son to drinking. She is the person we have been missing for these sessions. She has the key to many questions we have.''

''Callie?''

''Yes, I believe two of them were lovers before the adoption.''

Kids, Steff, Lena and Mike just looked at the doctor.

''WHAT?''

''Your son left because he couldn't see her as a sister. My guess is that two of them never saw one another as siblings. Two of them were in love for a long time before the adoption even happened.''

Steff got of her chair and started pacing.

''They knew it's not allowed.''

''Mrs. Foster-Adams, we can't control our feelings. We all fell in love and did things knowing they were ''wrong'' or ''not allowed.''

Steff gave him a look, even though she knew he was right. Her and Lena are also an example of the ''wrong'' and ''not allowed''.

''So, what do we do now doctor? What do we say to them?''

''We let them talk Mrs. Foster-Adams. That is the only thing now. They talk and we all listen and take notes. After they are finished, each one of you will get a chance to speak.''

Lena, Mike and the kids were glad they would have chance to speak and ask questions. After seeing them in bed, there were just too many of them.

''We just let them speak? Just like that?! No punishments, not repercussions?''

''Is there any use now? He almost drunk himself to death and I am pretty sure there is big part of her story missing. So, for now, we listen. Can you do that Mrs. Foster-Adams?''

Steff didn't like that, but she had to accept the doctor's method. Mike and Lena were pretty firm on that. They told her that they want to know what was happening and what caused this chaos. And all of them wanted to know what has been happening with B and Callie before the adoption.

Mariana and Jesus sat in one corner and observed their moms and Mike argue about what to do with this situation. They were also very confused. Mariana heard from Wyatt all about Callie's and Brandon's feelings for one another, but she never in a million years imagined walking in on them. Jesus turned towards his sister.

''I never saw this coming?''

''Really?''

''Yes.. I had no idea.''

''He wrote Outlaws for her.''

''Wow! That is crazy! I only knew of the kiss at the wedding. They said it was over.''

''It was not. I believe this was not the first time they had sex. Wyatt insinuated that they did have something in the past.''

''Mom will kill them. I have no idea how will this end.''

''Me too. She is adopted…he is her brother.''

''But she is having sex with him.''

''Aparently…Ogh… I don't need that image in my head.''

''Me too.''

Jude joined them.

''Hey, what is on your mind?''

''Is it my fault?''

''What?''

''All of this?''

''What do you mean?''

''I knew all along they were in love and I made her get adopted. What if she wanted him more than getting adopted?''

''Jude, we don't know anything… Let's wait for them to come and tell us the story.''

Brandon and Callie got dressed. She was very ashamed of what happened and he didn't show too many emotions on the topic.

''What do we do now?''

''We tell them what they want to know. For the first time, we will tell them what happened between us.''

''You don't seem scared…''

''I am not. I am relived we can finally tell them. We are over eighteen, you annulled the adoption and now we are free.''

''Stef will flip…''

''She might…''

Brandon got out of the room and she followed.

''I am so not ready to talk. What did we do Brandon?''

''So, you regret what happened? What you did?''

She took his hand.

''No! NO! I could never… I promise…''

''Then what?''

''I wished we had some more time to settle things before we talk to them. You said we are not completely ok and back. I just wished we could fix us before we face them.''

''It's now or never Callie. We have to work against the clock. We have just few more minutes.''

''I know…''

He kissed her.

'' I love you Callie. I want to be with you and I want us to finally try to live our love. And honestly, I don't care anymore what anyone thinks. This might be the best thing in our lives, or biggest mistake, but we will never know until we get to live it.''

She nodded.

''Let's face them. I am so tired of hiding.''

He smiled at her.

''So am I.''

''Love you B…''

''Love you too.''

They shared one more kiss before they entered the room.

''You and me Callie… You and me against it all now…''

''I promise… No more running from you and us.''

They knew this will be messy and a lot of secrets would get out. They were scared and relived at the same time. Finally their moms and siblings knew they have feelings for one another. Finally it will be out and they will never have to hide their feelings. They got into the room holding hands. Steff was ready to tell them something, but doctor spoke first.

''Brandon…Callie… I see you settled some issues and your family informed me of…what happened. Do you care to explain to us what is going on… Start from the very beginning. Tell us your story.''

He gave Steff a warning look.

''Who interrupts them leaves the room! I don't want problems here. Wait for them to speak and then talk and ask questions.''

They exchanged looks and she nodded for Brandon to start talking.

''For me it started right away. As soon as I saw her, there was something…Something about that girl was different and so special. We were both broken in different ways and tried to mend each other.''

Callie continued.

'' We bonded over music, bonded over books and comics we liked and we just grew closer and closer. Brandon was the first person who didn't ask anything of me. He offered me his friendship and listened to what I had to say with a lot of patience and attention. He was the only person I could tell all the things that happened to me in other foster families and he didn't look at me any different. I could feel he cared about me. I think he also felt that my feelings towards him started to grow. I knew we were not allowed to date or even have these feelings. For that reason he got back with his ex girlfriend and I started dating a boy from school.''

Mariana finally got conformation of Wyatt's story. She dated him only because she couldn't have Brandon.

''But our relationships didn't last. We broke them off for some reasons that had nothing to do with our feeling for one another. His girlfriend turned out to be very bad person and Wyatt couldn't stand the feeling he is second fiddle. He was in love with me, but didn't want to be my excuse not to deal with my feelings for Brandon. He was the first person I ever dared to tell what I feel. After we ended it, we became friends. So, now…Hm… We were single and dancing on a very thin line between friendship and dating. I had to do something about it, so I told him my biggest secret. I told him something that I believed would push him away forever from me. I told him my foster brother forced me to have sex with him. I knew that many people don't have very positive reactions to rape victims. I hoped it would push him further from me... I was ''used'', ''broken'', ''damaged''…all that pushes people away.''

''But it got us closer. I didn't want to ''fix'' her. I never saw her as ''broken'' in a first place. I saw her as a strong young woman who lived hard life and had no time to be safe and let her guards down. She took care of herself and her brother. Even when they moved in with us, she had hard time letting moms take care of Jude. She put him always above all…Even herself.''

Jude lowered his gaze. Family was listening and doctor noticed that there were some questions already bubbling in their heads. Most of them had very sad faces, all but Stef who looked angry. Doctor desided to ask some questions now.

''How did it start? How did you cross the line?''

''I kissed him at the wedding.''

She was smiling now.

''I kissed him and it felt sooo good…so right… He told me that I deserve to be happy and…I did… I had few moments of happiness when we were kissing in the backyard.''

''And what happened after that?''

''Jude saw us… He told me a lot of hurtful things and that night I choose to escape and make sure he gets adopted and Brandon stays out of trouble.''

''And you got back?''

''Yes, Steff and Lena put me in a group home.''

''And what about two of you?''

''We dated in secret… We spent some time dating in secret. I was thinking about filing for independent living. I told that to Steff and Lena and they were angry. That would have given us a chance to be together and not be conditioned by the ''foster'' moment.''

''And did you do it?''

''No, I changed my mind. Steff's dad died and I remembered how it was when my mom died and… I really needed the family more than a boyfriend. I was scared I would stay without all of them if I pick Brandon. I feared he would leave me too and I would be all alone.''

''But he didn't…''

''No, he was there… He was there. When I got the news I would not be adopted, I made a pass on him and he rejected me.''

''Why?''

''I didn't trust her. She kissed me and all I wanted was to never stop kissing her. All I ever wanted was her. But I feared she would back off again…''

''And I did… After we finally…''

''What?''

''I had performance. Huge thing… She and Mariana stayed for the party and we stayed the night and the friend's cottage. Mariana went to bed…We got into talking.''

'' I told him about the recording that could get someone off the hook…but there was something mentioned about us dating and the kiss after the fundraiser. I believed that moms knew and that social worker knew too… That would make adoption impossible… And…''

''And what?''

''We made love..''

Steff was already getting very impatient to say something.

''And how did that feel?''

Callie started crying.

''Like I finally found my place. It felt right… I know we are young and that there is always a chance for some new people and love to happen… But… I never felt so loved and special like I felt with him. I was raped, he had bad experience with someone…And for us this was huge. We got together without a single thought of the past. I didn't feel dirty or used. I felt like I was the most special person in the world. I felt like I matter. I finally mattered to someone.''

''We spent entire night making love and telling one another how in love we are. We decided to tell our moms about us. But when we came home, they told us that adoption is back. So, she got adopted and I left the house.''

''When did your drinking start?''

''Hm… I was still at home… Few days after she was adopted… I couldn't stand being near her and seeing her as a sister. Mariana is my sister, she is the person I am in love with.''

''I felt the same…''

''Did you drink too?''

''No… I cut.''

''Cut?''

''Yes… Razor and cutting… I have scars on my legs and less visible places.''

Lena and Mariana covered their mouth and wiped few tears.

''I needed some relief… I was in so much pain after he left. I…. I couldn't deal with it. My brother was happy I was adopted, but I was not. I sometimes wished to be dead. I never dared to cut deeper, but I can't say I was not tempted.''

''It was the same for me. I had to drink to get her off my mind. I needed her so much and I couldn't have her since she was my ''sister''. All the music I wrote was about her. All the lyrics I wrote were about her and I was so bad and so angry at her and the world. Even at myself. I had dreams about shouting she was mine at the adoption hearing and telling the world I will not give her up.''

Lena couldn't stand it anymore. She jumped off her seat and grabbed Callie. She held her and cried.

''I am sorry… I am so sorry.. I had no idea you felt like that. Oh, my God! I am so so sorry…''

''This is ridiculous… What were two of you thinking! If only you controlled your basic instincts none of this would happen. Because of your mistake…''

''It was not a mistake! I love her! I always loved her…''

''You have no idea what love is! You are just selfish brat Brandon!''

''And you know mom?! You never asked us what we wanted. You and Lena decided you want to adopt her and you did.. And you never really took time to see how we felt about it. All you saw was what you wanted. All of you had some perfect story ending in your minds. Fairytale family… Two moms and five kids lived happily ever after. But it was not like that. You not asking questions and not paying attention to our feelings got us here. ''

Mike got up and came to them.

''And what happens now?''

Brandon took her hand.

''Now we continue together.''

''She is your sister!''

''I am not… I got the adoption annulled.''

''What? When?''

''After I heard what happened. That's why I was not here. I was getting all the stuff done.''

Jude was shocked by all that he heard.

''You really hurt yourself?''

''Yes…''

''And you never told me?''

''You were so happy… I didn't want to ruin it for you.''

''But…''

''Jude… Please, let's not go there…''

He turned to Brandon.

''Do you love her?''

''Yes…''

''Than take care of her…''

Callie was not expecting this from Jude. He was always against their relationship. Mariana and Jesus got off their chairs and hugged their brother and sister.

''We had no idea you suffered that much.''

After all the tears and apologies , there was only one question left. Doctor looked at all of them and asked it.

''So, what happens now?''


	5. Chapter 5

Stef, Lena and the kids went back to the hotel and Callie stayed with Brandon at the center. Doctor believed she would have some use of being there and having her sessions too. Suicidal thoughts are something that he believed should get some treatment and conversation. Lena went to get some diner with Mariana and the boys played video games. Stef took some time alone to think again about what happened today and she started remembering small details from the past she missed the first time. It was very clear that two of them were in love and that something went pretty bad after the adoption. There were even some moments before the adoption Stef couldn't understand at the moment. Callie was still dating Wyatt and they all went to the karaoke bar to celebrate Jude's birthday. Wyatt was singing some nice thing for Callie and all of them melted to the ground how sweet he was. She and Lena were happy their daughter was loved and respected. At one point Brandon got to the stage and sat at the piano. Cure…. He listened to them when he was really down and his moms had no idea what got him so sad. It was a good time for him. He was in a band; he was doing well at school. He was dating Lue. His piano lessons were ok too. They had no idea what got him to sing this song.

 **Whenever I'm alone with you**

 **You make me feel like I am home again**

 **Whenever I'm alone with you**

 **You make me feel like I am whole again**

 **Whenever I'm alone with you**

 **You make me feel like I am young again**

 **Whenever I'm alone with you**

 **You make me feel like I am fun again**

 **However far away**

 **I will always love you**

 **However long I stay**

 **I will always love you**

 **Whatever words I say**

 **I will always love you**

 **I will always love you**

 **Whenever I'm alone with you**

 **You make me feel like I am free again**

 **Whenever I'm alone with you**

 **You make me feel like I am clean again**

 **However far away**

 **I will always love you**

 **However long I stay**

 **I will always love you**

 **Whatever words I say**

 **I will always love you**

 **I will always love you**

After song was finished, Stef noticed that Callie was wiping her eyes, but she believed it was due to his very emotional performance. There were very few dry eyes in the room and she believed Callie cried for that. She had no idea that the song was for Callie. Wyatt was not happy about this. After finishing his song, Brandon just said he had to go home and he left. Later that night, she saw him and Callie whispering in the kitchen. She didn't pay too much attention to it then, but now that moment and some more things were coming back to her. She remembered finding Brandon's shirt in her drawer in the closet. She believed it got there by accident. Sometimes when Jesus sorts the laundry, you can end up with a lot of things that are not yours. She remembered finding a lock of someone's hair in Brandon's book. It was on a white piece of paper glued with the wax and below was written ''Forever yours C '''and now she guessed it was hers. She was angry at herself for not guessing who it came from. Lena and Mariana came back and noticed that Steff was a bit absent.

''Hey, are you ok?''

''It was all in front of our eyes, and we refused to see it.''

''What?''

''Callie and Brandon.''

Hearing her name got Jude's attention too.

''What about her mom?''

''It was so obvious two of them had something going on. I am a bit angry at myself for not noticing it before.''

''Stef, none of us did.''

''I saw them kissing after the benefit.''

They all turned towards Jesus.

''What?''

''Yes, I saw them kissing.''

''And you said nothing?"

Stef was angry at him.

''It was not up to me. It was something they had to say.''

Lena got involved.

''Jesus, did you really expected them to say something?''

''No, I was sort of rooting for them.''

Stef couldn't listen to this anymore.

'' I need some air…''

She got out and went for a walk. She was so angry and disappointed. She was so angry at herself for not reacting on time and putting stop to this nonsense. Now her family is falling apart because she didn't stop them before.

Brandon and Callie returned to his room after diner and evening activities. Doctor told Callie that she will have her first appointment with him in the morning, after they have breakfast.

''I think it is important that we talk about your issues and all that led to your cutting and everything.''

''Ok… I will see you tomorrow.''

''Have a good night.''

''You too doctor.''

They were finally alone in his room. It was a bit messy because they left in rush after all. She picked up some of her things from the floor and placed them on a chair.

''So, this is our room for next few days.''

She smiled at him. He went to the bathroom and started a shower.

''Want to join me?''

''Is it ok?''

''I think it is…''

She took off her pants and shirt and joined him in the shower. They made out for some time and moved things back to bed. This time it was less rushed and more enjoyed. He kissed her and told her he loves her and she told him she is nog leaving him ever again. They were cuddled up together and he played with her hair.

''How do you feel now that they know everything?''

Brandon took a few minutes before answering.

''I don't know. I am relived in a way. Now they know we love one another and we will never be siblings.''

''I think this hurt Jude.''

''I think he feels guilty.''

''And that too.''

She moved away from Brandon and looked at him.

''Do you think we hurt them very much?''

''I don't know. I think I was so blinded with my pain today that I just had to say it all.''

''Not all… You still have stuff with Steff to work on.''

''I don't want to talk about her now. I just want us to be…''

She got back into his arms again and they spent some time in silence just being close to one another.

''What do we do after we leave this place?''

''We figure out what we want to do…''

''What do you want?''

''To be with you B.''

''I know that… But what about your school , where would we live.''

''I don't care as long as we are together.''

''But you have to complete your college.''

''I will… But somewhere where we settle and find work. I will not let you work alone. We are team and we do things together.''

He didn't want to do this, but he knew that would be best for Callie.

''We can go back home.''

''I don't think Stef would let us live at home.''

''We can find a place.''

''And I can work, to help you.''

''Callie, I can take care of us. Matt and his wife are moving back too. We can play and ear some money. I will rent us something. Nothing flashy and big.''

''I don't need much. Just you…''

He moved hair from her face and kissed her.

''I love you so much…''

''I love you too…''

''And I want one more thing Callie…''

''What do you want?''

''To marry you.''

''What?''

''I want to marry you…''

''Now?''

''Or someday… Whatever is ok for you…''

''Oh, God! Stef will go crazy…''

''She wants you to be a Foster… Well, that is one way to make you one…''

Callie laughed.

''My guess is that she didn't want to think like that.''

''Mine too, but… I think like that and so do you…''

''Oh, I love you B…''

''I love you too… Think about it.''

''There is nothing to think about. I love you… I am IN LOVE with you and I want to marry you.''

''You do?''

''Yes, I do… I know it is crazy, but… I am crazy about you.''

''Then we do it…''

She decided to tease him.

''I thing we just did… Two times in the row…''

''Ha…ha… I was referring to marriage…''

''Oh…''

''You young lady have one tracked mind…''

''Just with you…''

Lena, Stef, Mike and the rest of the kids was awake and had trouble falling asleep. The answer to ''what now'' question bothered them all. They knew Brandon can't get out just like that and now they knew that Callie also has a lot of issues to work on. Doctor insisted she has some therapy too, but he also said to Stef and Lena that recovery will take some time for both of their kids.

''What is happening now?''

Stef rolled over to face her wife.

''I don't know. I don't know anything anymore. My family turned into something I don't know anymore.''

''Babe.''

''No, it's true… Two of them are lovers. She annulled the adoption without even telling us… Jesus saw them kiss. What is happening?''

''I don't know babe. Life?''

''This was not supposed to be our life. We were supposed to live normal family life.''

''I know.''

Next morning they were all in the doctor's office. It was time to get the answer to the question doctor asked them. What will happen now that all the cards are out?

''Now…Hm… What two of you want to do? Callie ? Brandon?''

He took her hand and squeezed it.

''I want to be with her…''

''I want it too.''

She smiled at Brandon and turned towards their family and doctor.

''We want to be together…''

''And how do you plan to do it?''

''Well, I got the adoption annulled, so now we can date. I am over eighteen so I can move in with him and find a place where I can transfer and take some of my classes.''

Stef couldn't believe what she heard.

''You will give up your education for him?''

''I…''

''She will not. We will move back home… We will find some place to live and I will find a job.''

''Brandon…''

''No, you need to finish school Callie… We will manage somehow. I promise.''

Lena spoke next.

''You can come back home with us…''

They turned towards Lena. None of the expected that offer. Steff looked at her wife in surprise.

''What?''

''They should come back home. That way they can save money for later, we have them close and Callie goes to school.''

Callie saw that Stef is not happy about what Lena said.

''No, we don't want to bother. We will manage…''

''Callie, you are our kids... You are always welcome…''

Rest of the kids nodded.

Doctor watched the exchange and wondered what would be best for the young lovers. Being close or being far from the family. He could sense some tension with Stef and he was sure she was not the easy one when it comes to changing her mind. Mike was still very confused, but he wanted his son to be happy.

''They can live with me. There is enough space in my house. They would have more privacy living with me than in the house with all of you.''

Callie looked at Brandon and she was sure he was thinking about this.

''Can we tell you later. We must talk about this.''

''Ok, think about it and tell your dad later. Now, is there something some of you would like to say?''

Mariana god up and turned towards them.

''I am sorry. I never realized how much you suffered. I wanted her to be my sister, but I never wanted her and you to be that sad.''

Jude and Jesus joined her apology. Callie and Brandon thanked them and they ended up in a big group hug.

''We love you so much.''

Callie smiled at her sister.

''And we love you too.''

Lena god up.

''Is there place for me?''

They moved to let her into their hug. She apologized again and started crying. Callie and Brandon told her that it's on now and that they have all the time in the world to make things ok again. Mike joined too. They all laughed, cried and comforted each other. Stef sat on the side and watched them all. She was still very hurt by the lies of her kids.


	6. Chapter 6

They worked with the family for next few days and Stef still couldn't handle the change in the family and new things that got out. She felt betrayed. The rest of the family tried to adjust to new information and shift . Now, two of them were not siblings, but lovers and someone who was very determined to keep their relationship alive. All of them knew there would be some very uncomfortable sessions and one of them was ahead of them.

''So, Callie, can you tell us how the cutting started?''

She took a deep breath and Brandon took her hand.

''It started few weeks after he left. School started, new things were happening, but I didn't care. I went to my classes, did my work, and helped with the things in the house… I would sit with them during lunch or some other meal and keep it to myself. I was never much of a talker and with Mariana who can talk for days, I didn't have to force myself to talk. Moms would ask how my day was and I would give them enough for them not to ask much more. I was pretty much like a robot. Just performing all the functions with no emotions. My emotions were…caged in a way. I think that is the best way to describe how I felt. I was caged, trapped in my own pain and personal limbo.''

''Was there anyone you could talk to?''

''No, I was pretty much alone. I couldn't tell anyone in the house. My GU friends were pretty much against our relationship before anything happened and I was not sure if someone would tell Rita or do something to jeopardize my adoption. I moved into Brandon's room and found his diary. I spent nights reading things about myself and us. ''

Brandon lowered his gaze. There were some pretty harsh things about her. He now felt bad about some of the things.

''I was so taken by his pain and disappointment that I felt a need to punish myself. I just needed to feel something…''

''When did the first cut happen?''

''My birthday…I finally turned eighteen and the reason to be happy about it was somewhere…far from me. Moms made me a party; I put on my fake happy face, but couldn't take away the feeling of not wanting to be there and just wanting him. As a surprise, moms brought my ex-boyfriend who in the time turned into a pretty good friend. They believed I was sad because we were not together anymore and they wanted me to be happy. He was the only person I told about what happened between Brandon and I. He was huge support and he didn't judge me. He kept our secret safe.''

''Why would you tell your ex and not some of the family members? Even Jude?''

Doctor asked her something what was also a question of the entire family. Why she never said anything, even to the kids?

''I couldn't tell Jude. He would have been angry and judge me. We lived in the family where I liked my foster brother….and Jude noticed that. He learned we had sex and he was so angry at me… But in fact…I didn't have sex…I was raped. And Jude learned the truth long after. I was not ready for him to question my and Brandon's feelings and compare it to what happened with Liam. Brandon was never like him. B was my biggest support and someone who was always there, even more than the moms…and I choose to hurt him and brake his heart.''

''And yours was broken too…''

''I got used to it. Mine was broken all the time since my mom died. I forgot I had one and I had needs. I put Jude always before me.''

''Are you sorry for that?''

''No, I had no other choice. I did what I had to.''

''And when did you put yourself first?''

''Few days ago when I annulled the adoption.''

''Isn't that putting Brandon first?''

''No, I did it for me too. I realized I can't deny it anymore. He was not ok and I was not ok too…We picked the wrong ''solutions''. Razor and bottle were not it. If we got a bit further, we could have died. That fact was a wakeup call. I had to do something! I had to fix myself and he has too.''

''Go back to cutting…''

''I cut for the first time on my birth day…as I told you. Moms and the rest of the gang went to sleep and I was awake. Not tired, not sleepy, but just mentally out….blank…I got to the bathroom and took a razor. I made a small cut, just a scratch and again I felt nothing, not even a pang. I was beaten and slapped around so much that my tolerance for pain is high. I had to cut deeper. Seeing blood and feeling the pain gave me some relies. That woke me up a little. I felt something. I felt pain…same pain I inflicted him.''

Brandon still held her hand, but couldn't look at her.

''It felt like adequate punishment for hurting him and causing so much pain to him. His words cut worse than that razor has ever cut me. So, each time before I cut, I read his diary. ''

''Why?''

''To hurt myself for hurting him. Once I cut too deep and my friend Daphne had to take me to the clinic. We escaped before they could call anyone to pick me up or do the psyche evaluation. I lied to moms that I got some stomach flu and that I was staying at home because of it. Truth was I cut so deep that I had stiches and it hurt to stand or walk. ''

Doctor turned towards Stef and Lena.

''Did you have any idea this was happening?''

''Are you saying we are bad mothers?''

''Do you feel that way?''

Stef was getting angry at the doctor. She did feel a bit guilty, but it was not all her fault. Lena lowered her gaze.

''Until we got the information about Brandon, I believed we were just like any family, but with a bit different circumstances because Stef and I are two women with kids. In our teens, we all rebelled against the parents in some way. I waited for Brandon to come home and for Callie to open up a bit to us. I believed she was so closed off because of what happened to her in the homes before us. Now she was adopted and I hoped that would help her open up to us. I was just waiting for the moment for her to realize she is part of the family and we love her. But after learning that we had two kids close to killing themselves… I am not sure what sort of mother I am.''

Brandon and Callie felt bad for Lena. She really was sorry and powerless at that point.

''I am still shocked none of us noticed how serious feelings they had for one another. I feel like I failed them.''

''We didn't fail them. We gave them all! When Callie and Jude came to our house, they got family, they got home and they were safe. No one touched them or did anything to harm them after they came to live with us. I don't like that attitude Lena. We told them they should stay away from one another and all that happened after is their own fault.''

''Stef, we never really took our time to see what they feel and how far that left. We were too blinded by our happiness of adopting Callie that we didn't notice how unhappy they are. You blackmailed Robert to sign the papers…You did a lot of things that are not so nice Stef…and I stood by you and kept it silent. But I can't let that continue. We have to deal with our kids and the problem they have. And we have with them.''

''Our children? The one that disappeared into the night or the one that annulled the adoption behind our back? I have no idea what are you talking about.''

''They are still our kids.''

''Are they?''

Mike looked at his ex wife in surprise.

''How can you say he is not your son? He is OUR son Stef and as parents we have to do all we can to help him. And she is also one of my kids. Yes, she found her father and they formed a relationship, but for me Callie, Mariana, Jesus and Jude are also my kids…and I don't live with them. They are your children and stop being stubborn ass and accept that our son and our daughter have serious problem and they need us to bet here and support them. ''

''Our children Michael? When did that happen?''

''When you asked me to be there for Jesus and Mariana. Three of us are their parents…Maybe two of you on paper, but I am their parent too. As Lena is Brandon's third parent… You made me part of that family and I'll be damned if I let you deny your children now. It's easy to be the parent when they do what you tell them and don't ask or question anything. But this is what happens when they grow. They need their own path and we are there to help them, not sabotage Stef.''

''What do you suggest?''

''To hear them out and see what doctor has to say. His opinion is what we need as guidance. I have never experienced something like they did. I have no idea what to do and that is why I need to hear what to do.''

Doctor listened ex-spouses argue and kept his distance until he felt the time is right for him to react.

''Mr. and Mrs. Foster, if I may… I notice that this argument points out that Mr. Foster is trying to figure out what happened and you are living in denial.''

''I am not!''

''You are… You want to avoid responsibility for what happened.''

''They are old enough to know what they did.''

''Yes, but the cause of that pain dates from before.''

''I am not sure what do you want to say.''

''I am saying that you don't want to be responsible for what happened. You wanted Callie to be your daughter and you ignored their feelings to get what you wanted.''

''So, it's my fault?''

''No, it's not…But you have part in that too.''

''What is my part? I gave them all.''

''No, you gave them things you believed they wanted.''

'' I will not listen to it.''

She got up and left the room.

''I think we might be done for today. Have the rest of the day for yourselves and we will continue tomorrow.''

Brandon and Callie went back to their room and the rest of the family went their way. Brandon just went to bed and Callie joined him soon. They cuddled up and just spent some time silent. He kissed her forhead and pulled her closer.

''I am so sorry…''

''What for?''

''All the things I wrote…''

''Brandon…''

''I was so hurt…''

''Brandon, hey…''

''I was so angry…''

''It's ok… It's fine… You were hurt… I hurt you and you had every right to do it.''

''I never stopped loving you.''

''I know babe...''

Callie got up to face him.

''Brandon Foster, I am here now and we will make sure to get better and have an amazing life together. One day, I will marry you, we will have our little Brady bunch, we will smile, love, cry…everything together. We will make this work, do you hear me?!''

He smiled.

''Loud and clear Madam.''

''Good. Because we start here and now… No more going back to what was. We go ahead and make sure we are ok. We get better and built our lives together. I love you. I am in love with you and I think I will be for a long time. You make me be the best version of myself and I want to be even better for you.''


End file.
